Potential Enemy
by DarkRubberDuckyofDoom
Summary: Sango has discovered she is pregnant. Wonderful news, right? Not when Naraku finds out and decides to kill mother and child. Two birds with one stone, and one less potential enemy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Inuyasha, nor any of its story lines, characters or merchandise. But, man if I did!**

Well, welcome to another story by the Duck. Hope you all enjoy this story. I had a fun time planning it out!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter One: Wonderful News**

Too . . . far!

The next village was supposed to be four miles away, not forty! That thought had the taijin sighing. Shouldn't they be there by now? It was taking forever, in Sango's opinion. The trek through the forests were normally the most short lived of their journeys

This one was a record.

Kirara must have thought the same. The small cat demon was passed out on her shoulder, mewing softly in her sleep. It brought a small smile to Sango's lips watching her friend sleep so peacefully. She knew none of them had had a decent night's sleep in Kami knew how long. Inuyasha was pouting from lack of sleep. Kagome looked exhausted, Shippo, too. The young kitsune was out cold in Kagome's bike basket. Miroku was dragging his feet and she'd seen him shake his head countless times today.

But she thought she may have been the one suffering most. Every morning for the last few weeks she'd been getting sick. At first, she'd thought maybe it was just the fatigue of not sleeping enough. It wasn't. She thought maybe she'd eaten something that had gone bad. 'Food poisoning', Kagome had called it. Yet she had been eating the same food the other's had.

She'd gone down a list of illnesses she knew of and their symptoms. Nothing came to mind. Though she hadn't spoken with Kagome yet, Sango thought that maybe since Kagome was from the future, she might know Sango's illness and how to cure it.

By everything good, Sango hoped her friend knew what was eating at Sango's body! If this was something bad, she'd have to . . . Well, okay, she had no idea what to do, but there had to be _something_!

)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(

"Osuwari!"

Sango was awakened by a loud yelling then a _BAM_! Jumping up, she grabbed her weapon and came up with nothing. Looking down at where the giant boomerang should have been, she saw that it was standing against the wall on the other side of Kaede's hut. Weird. She never set it too far away from her.

Shaking off the remainder of sleep, the taijin stepped out into the sunlight. Hissing at the sudden brightness, a shadow moved over her, protecting her from the sun's rays.

"Are you feeling alright, Sango?"

Glancing up at Miroku, Sango nodded, blushed and moved passed him. But his hand on her arm stopped her in place. "Sango. You aren't . . . regretting anything . . . are you?"

Without blinking, Sango looked him in the eyes. She gifted him with a small smile before shaking her head. "No. I don't." When his grip lessened, she slowly pulled away and continued on to where Kagome and a large hole sat. "Kagome-chan, can I talk to you for a moment?"

A soft 'ouch' was murmured from the hole beside her left toe as Kagome beamed. "Not at all, Sango-chan!" The girl skipped over and leaned forward. "What's up?"

Still not really sure what that meant exactly, Sango took it as a signal she could say whatever was on her mind.

Sango took Kagome's arm and looked over her shoulder at the fox demon, Inuyasha, and the monk, whom each stared after them as they walked into the forest.

Miroku shifted nervously. Whatever Sango needed to say obviously wasn't for his ears and it annoyed him a bit. Sango may have been more open with her emotions around him in the few months since they had agreed to be together, but she still kept a silent, mysterious aura about her.

Miroku frowned but went back to helping Kaede collecting herbs they needed for their journey.

Leading Kagome deep enough into the forest so that neither Shippo nor Inuyasha's sharp ears could hear, Sango told Kagome about her sudden illness and its symptoms. Kagome had at one point put her finger to her lips in thought before her eyes widened. "Sango-chan, is this stomach upset every morning?"

At the warrior's slight nod, Kagome continued asking questions. Sango didn't mind the personal questions, like if her breast were feeling tender or was she beginning to feel a difference in her abdomen or at what point did her last moon flow occur. After all, her friend was only trying to find out what was wrong, and since each of Kagome's questions seemed to be answered with a 'yes', she must have realized what this illness was.

Sango looked relieved at Kagome's nod. "So, you know what's wrong?"

"I will after just one more question." Kagome replied, her cheeks going red.

"Yes?"

Clearing her throat, she asked, "Have you and Miroku . . . been . . . together?"

Sango waited a few moments before nodding.

After that it hit her like a rock. "Wait! That can't be it!" Sango protested, her hand going to her stomach. "That . . . That's not the reason I'm sick . . . Is it?"

The big brown eyes of her friend had Kagome jumping up, defending the situation. "Sango-chan, it's not that bad. So you're going to have a child? This is a wonderful thing! You should be thrilled. And you and Miroku were all ready planning t have a child. Well, his idea was ten or twenty, but . . ."

Without looking back at the girl, Sango gave a small, semi-sad smile. "We were . . . But after we defeated Naraku."

"But you two . . ."

"Only once, Kagome. Two months ago after you and Inuyasha went to your time to get more supplies." Hands covering her face, the taijin shook her head. "We didn't intend for this . . ."

When her soft crying began, Kagome leaned down beside her, wrapping both arms around the young woman's shoulder's and held her as she sobbed. "Maybe Miroku wouldn't mind?"

Sango sniffed and looked up. "Inuyasha would. Both of them wouldn't want me with you all. Miroku would want me and the . . . the baby . . . He would want us safe in a village somewhere."

_Ah_, Kagome thought, _she doesn't want to be left behind. She wants to fight Naraku._ Shaking her head and jumping up, Kagome pointed at Kaede's hut. "They can complain all they want, Sango-chan. But this is your child! You have a right to fight for it's safety!" Passionately, the girl fisted her hands. "And if either disagrees . . . We'll beat 'em!"

At last, Sango laughed. "You're right." She whispered, taking the hand her friend offered.

)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(

She didn't plan to tell him until later that night, after Kagome and Inuyasha went back to the future (as funny to Sango's thinking that was) for more food and first aid supplies. Miroku seemed a little distant most of the remaining hours in the day, but when they were settling down, he showed as much affection as possible without being his perverted self.

They were sitting beside the fire in Kaede's hut. Shippo and the old priestess were outside, talking about the stars and the strange designs you could make in them. Every so often a shrill but quite cry of excitement would come from Shippo.

With Miroku's arms around her waist, Sango leaned against his back, seeming almost completely relaxed. But Miroku could sense tenseness in her muscles every so often and whispered in her ear softly. "Are you truly feeling well, Sango?"

Sango's head leaned back to look into his eyes and he smiled. "I was just thinking . . . about how to explain something to you. But I think I know." Standing up, she took his hand and pulled him outside, passed the priestess and demon and into the trees. They walked the small path to the spring before Sango stopped, letting go of his hand.

Turning, she slowly took off her clothing before pulling off his robes. Miroku looked surprised, but he didn't say a word. Hell, would you talk if your love was striping you? He didn't think breaking the silence would do anything but scare her off.

In truth, Sango wasn't afraid of his silence, nor his voice. Should he speak, she knew she would only be more determined to undress him. She wanted to tell him, but in a way he would be too distracted to completely understand.

Though, yes, it was true she didn't fear his words, it was his actions she did fear. He wouldn't hit her, she knew that. He wouldn't be truly angry, at least, not with her. She knew him enough to know this child would _never_be something he wouldn't want or something he would regret. If he would be angry at all, it would be with himself.

He loved her too much to blame her.

And that was the problem. He had to realize that she _was_ as much to blame as he. _They_ were going to have a child. _Together. _This was theirs. They were together for now, and if he did want her to go into hiding, Sango knew she wouldn't argue. This was an innocent child and if she did go with them, there was always a chance something could go wrong.

But she had to be with him. And he had to be with the others to defeat Naraku. She, too, had to go. Naraku had killed her family, her village, tried to kill her, had held her brother captive as a personal slave. She had the right to defeat him as much as the others. Maybe more so.

Taking his hand in hers, Sango pulled him again, this time they lowered themselves into the warmth of the hot spring. Miroku instantly had his arms around her, as if to keep her safe from any dangers -or prying eyes not his own- from getting to her.

With a sweet sigh, Sango began her seduction. They kissed, swam, laughed, and moved together. They were one. With a fine blush covering her cheeks, Sango whisper for him to join with her. He protested at first, but she quickly shook her head and reassured him that it was what she wanted.

They were in the hot spring far longer than Miroku had excepted. He had thought this was just a way to relax. Sango had been a little spotty all afternoon. Since she had returned with Kagome, she had looked either nervous or at complete peace.

Damn, she confused him.

When her head fell to his shoulder, Miroku let out a gasping breathe and hugged her closer, a protective embrace he had witnessed Inuyasha do with Kagome a thousand times. Now he knew why. This was the closest he had been with Sango since two moons ago in the same spring they now stood in. He felt her smile against his skin and he buried his face into her soaked brown hair. Her breathe evened after several moments, as did his own. But the words she whispered had the air he sucked in burning his lungs.

"What?" his whispered back, his mind reeling. Had she just said . . .?

"I am pregnant."

)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(

Of all the reactions she had thought would be his, Miroku just staring was a little bit of a shock.

She waited. He stared.

She waited.

He stared.

"You did hear me, didn't you?" Her voice was brimming with annoyance and a bit a fear. Miroku was flabbergasted. How often did you hear those words for the first time? Well, that statement answered itself, now didn't it!

Blinking rapidly, Miroku shook his head. Sango nodded.

Blink.

Nod.

"Well?" she asked, the panicking fear taking over.

Miroku stared into her brown orbs for a moment longer, reading the pain, fear, joy, and confusion in a crazy mix of constant emotion in her eyes. She was worried? Hells, of course she was worried. The realization of what this all meant came in a rush.

Miroku grabbed her, kissed her and laughed in absolute joy.

* * *

_Well, yeah, that was the opening. Everyone else as thrilled about this as they are? The main plot, next chapter of Potential Enemy. Stay tuned!_

_**Erin**: WTF? Why end there! Go on with the happiness!_

_**Ducky: **No._

_**Erin: **T,T Meany!_


	2. To all my readers

To all my readers-

Hi, there everyone. I know I haven't written in… years? I've been going through some stuff lately with school, home life and stuff like that. However, after ALL this TIME, I think I'm at a point where I'm going to be writing again. Now that school is over, I have yet to go out and get a job, and am at home most all the time, I believe my stories will be coming back to me, slowly, but surely.

So, if everyone can be patient (which I know is asking a lot after such a long absence on my part) you will be getting your chapters for most of my fanfictions.

Thank you everyone who has reviewed. They all make me SO happy when I get them. And I truly hope my writing still entertains everyone reading. See ya in a few days, everyone. I'm planning a MASS RELEASE of stories. As many as I can get out all at once.

Peace and Love-

Ducky


End file.
